


perfect at every angle

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Baekhyun has sex with Lay and Xiumin while Chen watches.





	perfect at every angle

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #6 & #7](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): moresomes & dirty talk
> 
>  **warnings:** threesome (m/m/m) with a voyeur, dirty talk, humiliation, slut shaming

-

‘You better do a good job,’ says Jongdae, curled up in the hotel armchair next to the bed, ‘or else you’ll never get this again.’

On his hands and knees on the hotel bed, Baekhyun believes him. Behind him, Minseok is sliding his dick into Baekhyun’s ass while Yixing leans back on the headboard in front of him, surrounded by pillows, his dick out, waiting for Baekhyun to put his mouth on it.

Opening his mouth, Baekhyun lets out a long moan first as Minseok grinds in, balls-deep, before the cockhead is tapping his bottom lip. He sucks the tip into his mouth, trying too fast to get his mouth half-way down the length at once. Yixing’s hips twitch and he hisses, hand coming up to slide his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Back in the armchair, Jongdae says, ‘this is where you belong - stuffed full of hyungs’ dick.’

Humiliation twists in Baekhyun’s chest. He focuses on Yixing’s cock instead, hopes Yixing will know how much he _wants_ to be here if Baekhyun just sucks the orgasm out of his balls. Wrapping one hand around the base, Baekhyun steadies Yixing’s dick and starts to bob his head, wet and fast, cheeks hollowing out for the friction.

Above him, Yixing moans - soft and sweet. Pride wars with the humiliation under Baekhyun’s skin.

Behind him, Minseok’s hips suddenly snap forward, making Baekhyun gag on Yixing’s dick. Jongdae laughs: ‘You really do only look good when you choke on cock, Baekhyunnie.’

Baekhyun whines - and Minseok settles into a pace that matches with Baekhyun’s rhythm on Yixing’s dick, both of them working Baekhyun’s two holes like he wanted, like he fucking _fantasized_ about - before -

Jongdae’s smile is wide and menacing. His small fingers claw into the chair of the arm as he says, ‘you can’t just suck Xing-ge’s cock, you know. Minseok-hyung needs you to work your ass too. Or is it too loose and sloppy to fuck?’

Baekhyun whines. Yixing gently tugs Baekhyun’s hand away from his dick, the grip in Baekhyun’s hair tightening as he starts to push-pull the mouth over his cock. ‘Like this?’

‘Yes,’ says Jongdae in Baekhyun’s stead. ‘Use his mouth.’

Hollowing out his cheeks, Baekhyun sucks, and lets his thoughts slip away. Yixing was going to get off, _use him_ to get off, and Baekhyun just had to be a good boy and keep his mouth open. Behind him, his hole was being slowly, steadily fucked by Minseok, with his strong thighs slapping against the back of Baekhyun’s ass.

‘Does it feel good, ge?’ Jongdae’s voice seems like it’s getting more distant now that there’s an ebb-and-flow. Minseok drawing his cock out of Baekhyun’s ass, shoving back in, forcing Baekhyun’s mouth further down Yixing’s dick, letting the cockhead hit the back of his throat. ‘Is his ass tight enough? Should I come over and put my cock in him too?’

The suggestion makes Baekhyun _keen_. Minseok clicks his tongue: ‘Stay in your chair, Chen-ah.’

‘Please, hyung, he can take it - Xing-ge, what do you think?’

Yixing’s eyes are drooping from pleasure, his bottom lip caught under his teeth. His grip is firm in Baekhyun’s hair as he forces his dick in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth. ‘Chenchen,’ he huffs, falls quiet again when his cock hits the back of Baekhyun’s throat.

‘You don’t deserve this,’ snaps Jongdae, annoyed now. ‘You’re just a fucking cocksleeve. You should feel lucky hyungs want to give this to you - but you’d never get it without me.’

It’s too hard to think now. He can only feel the tight clench of humiliation in his stomach, building where his orgasm should be. Everything Jongdae says has Minseok fucking him harder, faster, and even Yixing is hissing under his breath. Even though they don’t contribute to Jongdae’s meanness, Baekhyun might understand - they’re getting off on this too.

‘They’re going to pump you so full of come, they’re gonna make you fucking leak,’ says Jongdae, insistent and loud, ‘and you’ll be too fucking filthy to ever fuck again. You sloppy slut.’

Minseok outright _groans_. Baekhyun’s dick jumps against his stomach at the sound, and god - he _wants_ it, fucking _needs_ it now.

Yixing’s hips are rolling into Baekhyun’s mouth, his balls tapping against Baekhyun’s chin. The flood of precome on his tongue is obvious. Minseok too is fucking right deep in him, grinding his hard cock into Baekhyun’s hot hole, clearly savouring how Baekhyun tightens around him.

‘This is all you fucking deserve - ’

‘Chen-ah,’ says Yixing, sudden, sweet, his voice dropping into a long groan as his dick twitches and he comes, right down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun drinks it all down with enthusiastic, loud slurps - feeling just like the slut Jongdae describes.

He eagerly tries to clean up Yixing’s dick even as he starts to soften, and Yixing pushes his mouth down until Baekhyun’s nose is buried in Yixing’s trimmed pubes, letting Baekhyun keep his cock warm.

Behind him, Minseok’s hands are gripping Baekhyun’s hips, pounding him hard, making Baekhyun hiccup little noises over Yixing’s soft cock. Jongdae makes a smug noise, ‘that’s right - get your ass tight, take hyung’s dick like a good slut, show me you can make him come with that sloppy hole.’

Minseok’s nails dig hard into Baekhyun’s hips as he says - a warning, a call - ‘ _Jongdae_ ,’ his voice low enough for Jongdae to lean back in the armchair, his eyes glittering and bright, while Minseok rails into Baekhyun.

It really does take Minseok a moment longer to come. Baekhyun doesn’t mind when his mouth is full and his ass is being fucked. His own hardness doesn’t matter anymore, only that he will get more come, be a good slut, make his two favourite hyungs happy - ignoring Jongdae.

Then Minseok _does_ come, and it’s so _warm_ , and fucking _wet_ , and Minseok is grinding into him like he’s trying to push it deeper. Make it so that Baekhyun will fucking leak all night.

‘And you didn’t even come,’ says Jongdae, something like grudging approval in his voice. ‘I guess you deserve that.’

‘Good boy, Chennie,’ murmurs Yixing. In the armchair, Jongdae jerks his face away, embarrassed. Vaguely, Baekhyun wants that too - but he’s a good _slut_. Good enough; it had to be good enough.

Minseok doesn’t pull out yet, but his hand reaches between Baekhyun’s thighs and finds his wet cock, strokes it a dozen times.

Jongdae says, ‘You better come so hyung can feel you squeeze his dick.’

To be good - Baekhyun does.

His cock empties out over Minseok’s fingers and the sheets, and Minseok hitches his hips up against Baekhyun’s ass, enjoying that hot vice of Baekhyun’s hole around his softening dick.

‘Yixing, pull him off, he needs to clean up,’ says Minseok. Yixing nods, letting go of Baekhyun’s hair and pushing him up on his knees. Baekhyun sees Minseok’s fingers held in front of his face and licks them clean.

‘Good slut,’ says Yixing, expression warm.

‘Yes, he is,’ says Minseok, just as gentle.

In the armchair, Jongdae hums, sated. It was all for him anyway.

-

**Author's Note:**

> gotta try n catch up!! hbd yixing!! thank you for reading~


End file.
